


Titan Terror

by GreenKingofthegardens



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Berserker Island, Caldera Cay, Defenders of the Wing, Dragon's Edge, F/M, I am not the best author, Or the most creative, Outcast Island, Race To The Edge, Tags will be added, lots of characters, second fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKingofthegardens/pseuds/GreenKingofthegardens
Summary: When Smidvarg, the white Night Terror, suddenly becomes a Titan Wing. The Riders scramble to cater for their new Gronckle-sized sentryMeanwhile: Stoick, Dagur, Alvin and Mala come to an agreement. An alliance of the great islands.





	1. Prolouge

Johann sat alone in his boat — patrolling the waters around Dragon’s Edge. Well… more like spying.

The Dragon Hunters have been sending him more and more covert operations after the Dragon Eye Lens fiasco. His ship was covered in barnacles and his sails were slightly ripped from frequently crossing the Archipelago border.

The cold night air sent shivers down his spine and gave him goosebumps. But the night was worth it for the shimmering dark blue water. The water shined with a brilliant light in the blood moon.

His merchant ship was covered from stem to stern in his wares. Mostly books and unique trinkets — but it held other rare things such as Kraken's ink and wood from the other side of the world.

Johann decided to occupy his time by reading a few books. He picked one up and studied the title — eating up the words as if they were perfectly cooked lamb.

**The Adventures of Bork the Bold (and Willy)**

As soon as he read the title he reeled back. "Berkian scum!" he exclaimed. He spat on the book in hatred and brought the spine down on his knee. Paper fluttered everywhere and Johann grabbed it all. He stuffed it all inside the book and tossed it overboard. It made a satisfying splash as it hit the water.

A high screech sounded. Johann jerked his head around to locate himself. He was underneath one of the far cliffs of Outpost Island. Dust dropped from the bottom of the precariously hanging cliff. _Probably one of their dumb sentries,_ he thought. _What were they called? Night Terrors_.

He picked out a few books and picked them off one-by-one.

**Valhalla: The Land of the Gods**

No.

**Vanaheim: Land of the Dragons**

_No!_

**The Adventures of Johann the Tradesman**

Johann smiled. He knew his self-centred and avarice nature caused him to sound terrible. But the book was unfinished. He grabbed a quill and started writing.

Submaripper Encounter

The screech sounded again. Louder, Johann noted.

He craned his head to the source of the sound. A sea stack about a quarter mile away. The creature was about the size of a Gronckle. Maybe it was just that — a Gronckle... a nocturnal Gronckle.

That was until it spread its wings.

It had the same wingspan as the Night Fury.

The creature took flight. It soared towards him. Eyes yellow as the sun in the night. It came closer and closer. Johann watched on in fear as it approached him.

He felt the dragon's rough skin graze him. "Ahh!"

He blacked out.


	2. Hiccup l

Hiccup sat alone in his hut—twiddling a gear between his fingers. He could still smell smoke from the sealed volcano. Or was it a bonfire? Hiccup felt like he seldom knew things anymore. He couldn't invent, he can't—there was nothing left to invent. He had built everything he could, to benefit Toothless or any other dragon. He had built everything to benefit him and the riders. How long had Dragon's Edge been here? One entire year!

The door was slightly ajar and small slivers of orange and red shined through the gap between the door and the fabric covered wall.

Pictures of Toothless adorned the wall in various positions and poses, tail-wing or not, Hiccup's "good enough" drawing style shining through like blazing fire through a fogged up window. The rough charcoal outlines were all that made the picture look like anything feasible. Only a select few pictures had any sliver of colour or deeper detail.

Hiccup turned when he heard wings flap and footsteps approaching his hut. He groaned, expecting to meet the eyes of the twins or Snotlout like he always seemed to. But Stormfly's signature screech sounded and Toothless (who was sitting in the rafters) ran out to meet her.

But Astrid never came, curiously.  _ Where are you? _ Hiccup thought.

Heavy footsteps sounded and Astrid stormed into the room. "Hiccup! Trader Johann washed up on the beach. With some . . . peculiar wounds."

"Astrid—"

"Come, now!"

"Fine . . . "

Even Hiccup had grown tired of Johann's selfish antics, Breakneck bog was a prime example. That had led them to the Smothering Smoke Breaths and plenty other problems and discoveries.

✯

Johann had dragon talon marks on his cheek in an odd arrangement. He was still unconscious when 

He was still unconscious when Hiccup arrived. Fishlegs was Kneeling beside him with a well-used notebook, a charcoal pencil and his dragon cards. When Hiccup came he looked over his shoulder.

"Odd wounds suggests swooping attack from the front. Marks are quite wide, suggesting a Titan wing," he paused. "Or at least an oversized dragon."

"Try and identify the mark from your dragon cards," Hiccup suggested. "Do you have talon records?"

"Yes, just added them." Fishlegs flicked through his cards. "Let's see."

Fishlegs gasped.

"What is it?"

"But, but, that doesn't make  _ any  _ sense."

Fishlegs held the card towards Hiccup, he looked at the card and the mark and back again.

"Night Terror?" Hiccup realised.

There was a groan, and Hiccup and Fishlegs turned slowly back to Johann. He was stirring. His eyes weren't open yet but anyone he could tell he was half awake.

✯

"So you're saying that a Titan wing Night Terror attacked our _friend_ , Trader Johann," Ruffnut questioned, her voice echoing throughout the closed clubhouse.

Hiccup had summoned the riders (and the dragons) to the clubhouse for an urgent meeting. They stood around the stone bench in the middle of the room, discussing the happenings of the day.

"So where do you suppose this "Titan Terror" is?" Snotlout asked in a rare moment of clarity.

"That's a good name, Señor Snotlout," Tuffnut commented.

Hiccup simply nodded. "How about we start from this part of the island," he said as he placed his finger on a large clearing not far from Dragon's Edge on a map. "And we go from here  _all_ the way around the island." He traced a thin finger around the map of the island. "Then close in—in groups."

Fishlegs tapped the map. "I'll check Darkvarg's cave," he said. Pointing to a small dent in the mountain.

"OK . . . we'll need to expand the search if Fishlegs won't be there," Hiccup stated. And then had an idea. "Where is Johann's ship?"

"We have no idea," Astrid groaned. "We only know that he was around the Edge when he was attacked." ~~~~

"Okay . . . dismissed."

Hiccup moved over to the lever and pulled it. The clubhouse doors opened and the sun shone in with a light that portrayed sundown.


End file.
